


Lost

by Strideshitt



Category: Thornville High
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strideshitt/pseuds/Strideshitt
Summary: Swag and One get lost in the woods.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Very self explanatory. Wrote just BC I had no internet. Enjoy??

1\.   
"Admit it, drippy lips, you have no idea where we're going do you?" Swag asks with a pout. An honest to God pout, arms crossed over his chest and pathetic expression on his face. One would probably laugh or make fun of him if he wasn't so PISSED.

"No, I told you it's this way." He jerks a thumb in front of them, even though there was no clear path between all the trees.

"Yeah and we've been walking forever! We're gonna die out here! I'm too pretty to be eaten by a bear!"

One's frown deepens. "There's no bears here."

"Yeah, there's no way out of this forest either!" 

"Whatever. Let's just keep going."

"No." Swag says curtly, turning his nose up in the air and looking away from the taller boy. "I'm not going anywhere until you admit you're lost."

One stares, completely bewildered. He knew Swag was childish, but THIS? Going a bit far. "Seriously?"

"Yeah 'seriously'. I want you to admit it before we fucking die out here."

"Swag..." One drags a hand across his face, exasperated. "It's going to get dark soon. If we don't start walking we are going to be eaten by bears."

"So you admit there's bears here now!" Swag half shouts as he points to the One with an accusing stare.

"No. I just want to fucking move already."

"Just admit you're the worst navigator ever then!" 

One sighs, completely fed up, and starts to walk away into the forest.

"Hey!" Swag shouts after him. "What are you doing?"

"Walking." One answers simply, not bothering to stop. 

Swag pauses a moment, and then shouts. "Okay, fine! Wait for me!" He jogs up to the taller boy, walking alongside One with a frown. "I can't believe you were gonna leave me, asshole."

One shrugs in response, continuing forward without so much as a pause.

Swag huffs, then looks up to the sky. The blue was beginning to change colors, signalling One had been telling the truth about the night coming. Worry bubbled up into his chest. "Hey..." 

One's eyes flicked to look at Swag a moment before going back to the scene in front of them. "Yeah?" 

"How far do you think we are?"

One's face turned to a grimace for a moment and he shrugged again. "No idea."

"So we really ARE lost?"

"Yep."

Swag frowned. Great. He really WAS going to die out here, in the middle of the fucking woods, and One would probably eat his body to survive like some kind of animal. This was probably the worst possible way to spend his Friday night. He could have been with a cute girl, or playing games with Bitter, but no he just had to go out on a nature hike with the worst navigator in Thornville. "Can't you see over these trees? That giraffe neck of yours has to be good for something, right?"

"Ha ha." One responds in a completely deadpan voice.

The duo kept walking, not changing direction even once, as the sun continued to go down. As the shadows from the trees seemed to grow long and the patches of light became far and few between Swag felt his fear and anxiety grow more and more. He did NOT want to be out in the middle of literal nowhere without any light. If he made it out of this he was never leaving his house ever again. And if he didn't? He was going to haunt Gabriel Kell for the rest of eternity. 

"Hey." One said suddenly, interrupting Swag's thoughts of how he could torment someone as a ghost. "I see something." 

"Huh?" Swag squinted, trying to see what the other was talking about. "Have you been taking your crazy pills because I don't..." He gasped. "See it! Look, it's people!" 

"Hey!" One called out, hands cupped around his mouth as a makeshift megaphone. "Over here!" 

"We're lost!" Swag yelled as loud as he could, waving his arms over his head frantically. 

"Hey!" One yelled again. 

"Help!" 

The light of a flashlight came from the figures and washed over the two boys. "Hey!" A voice called out from the light. 

Swag felt relief rush over him, barely able to stop himself from sprinting to the people and throwing himself at their feet in praise. Instead he power walked alongside One (not running, although he wanted to, there was just too much shit on the ground waiting to trip him for that). 

"Hey." A girl chirped at them when they reached the group. 

"I'm so glad to see someone else, I thought I was going to die out here!" Swag exclaimed in his usual over dramatic fashion. 

One rolled his eyes. "We've only been out here a few hours." He said under his breath, although he was pretty pleased to see people for probably the first time in his life. 

"Oh." A second voice said. "Were lost too." 

If Swag hadn't have wanted to cry before he sure did now. "What?!" 

"Don't worry." The last person from the group said. "There's some railroad tracks up ahead. I'm sure if we follow those we'll be out of here in no time."

"Railroad...?" One repeated in a confused and quiet tone. He squinted in the dark, trying to see what the girl was talking about. 

"Yeah." The girl said, pointing off with the flashlight revealing a very faint and far set of train tracks. 

"Okay." The only man from the group said. "Let's just get moving. I don't want to be here any longer than we have to." 

The group began to head for the train tracks, the girl with the flashlight leading with her two friends chatting behind her. Swag and One stayed in the back, both of them silent (a rare occurrence for Swag). 

The tracks had weak street lights occasionally lined along them, far apart and practically useless but still appreciated by the group as it meant they didn't have to keep every single one of their flashlights on. 

"Hopefully we can follow these into town." One of the girls said in an excited tone. 

"Thank God." Swag responded dramatically. "I'm never going to leave my bed again. Where can I buy a mini fridge that never runs out?" 

"It's not that bad." One says, although he was sure not willing to spend the night out there. He would climb a tree to look for a way out if that's what it would take to get out of there. 

 

The group neared the train tracks, and as they did Swag hesitantly grabbed ahold of One's hand. The older boy didn't say anything, so he took that as a positive sign and kept holding it as they walked.

Soon enough the railroad lead them to the side of a street, and luckily for them, Swag immediately recognized it. 

 

"Thank God!" He exclaimed. "I thought I was going to starve in there. I can't remember the last time I ate! I must be skin and bones now, and freakshow was still staring at me like I was a chicken dinner." 

One rolled his eyes but said nothing about the younger boys antics. Instead he turned his attention to the group who had helped them. "Thanks." 

One of the girls giggled. "No problem." And with that the duo separated from the strangers, and Swag never let go of One's hand until they made it home.


End file.
